Dark Hero
by Trippett
Summary: You'll have to read it to find out, until I get a suitable Summary up.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
Part I

Jor-El was hovering above a small pod, preparing to send his son to Earth before the destruction of Krypton. He was tweaking the last few things on the spaceship as Lara entered the room, holding the infant, Kal-El, tightly in her arms.

"Have you finished?" Lara asked, as she came to a standstill before Jor-El's work table.

"Nearly." Jor-El replied, before sighing. "It's the only answer, Lara. If he remains here with us... he will die as surely as we will."

"But why Earth, Jor-El? They're primitives, thousands of years behind us."

"He will need that advantage to survive. Their atmosphere will... sustain him." Jor-El explained, as he turned to look at his wife and son. He glanced back at the ship, before readjusting a few of the information crystals that lined the inner frame.

"He will defy their gravity." Lara whispered softly.

"He will look like one of them." Jor-El continued his explanation.

"He won't _be_ one of them." Lara countered.

"No." He agreed with a smile, "His dense molecular structure will make him strong."

"He'll be odd. Different!" Lara tried to persuade her husband, once again, to pick another destination.

Jor-El continued with a smile, "He'll be fast. Virtually invulnerable."

"Isolated. Alone." Lara said quietly to herself, in an almost whimper like voice, giving up.

"He will not be alone." Jor-El said, turning to face Lara. He then proceeded to hold up a clear crystal, taking a long look at it. "He will never be alone." He places it in one of the slots along with the other crystals in the ship. It glowed brightly, before becoming clear once more.

"It is time..." Jor-El said quietly, turning around to stare at his son, who was still being embraced by Lara.

She nodded slightly, tightening her arms around Kal-El. She walked forward, before bending down and laying the small infant into the bowl shaped chamber. "Goodbye, Kal-El. I love you." She whispered to him, as the straightened up, before returning to her husband's side.

Jor-El moved forward, pressing one of the crystals down. Metal slide from both sides of the frame to enclose the chamber. "Goodbye, My Son." He said, before ejecting the pod through a complex system of pistons and hydraulics.

As soon as the pod flew past Krypton's atmosphere, the last crystal Jor-El placed into the frame glowed again. Jor-El's voice echoed out of no-where.

"You will travel far, my little Kal-El. But we will never leave you... even in the face of our deaths... the richness of our lives shall be yours. All that I have, all that I've learned, everything I feel... all this, and more... I bequeath you, my son. You will carry me inside you all the days of your life. You will make my strength your own, and see my life through your own eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father the son. This is all I can send you, Kal-El.

My son, you will not remember me. I am Jor-El. I am your father. By the time you reach Earth, by their reckoning, I will have been dead for many thousands of years. The knowledge that I have, matters physical and historic, I will give to you fully on your voyage to your new home. These are important matters, to be, sure, but still matters of mere fact. There are questions to be asked and in your eighteenth year on earth, it will be time for you to do so. How does a Good man live? What is virtue'? When does a man's obligation to those around him exceed his obligation to himself'? These are not simple questions - even on Krypton there is no precise science which provides us with the answers. I can only tell you what I myself believe. To this end, I have tried to anticipate your questions, and in -the order of their importance to you.

Your name is Kal-El. You are the only survivor of the planet Krypton. Even though you will be raised as a human being, you are not one of them. You will have great powers, which you will grow into with age.

You are superior to others. You can only become inferior by setting yourself above them. Lead by inspiration. Let your actions and ideals become a touchstone against which mankind may learn how to serve the common good. While it is forbidden for you to interfere with human history itself, your leadership can stir others to their own capacity for moral betterment

The virtuous spirit has no need for thanks or approval. Only the certain conviction that what has been done is right. Develop such conviction in yourself, Kal-El. The human heart on your planet is still subject to small jealousies, lies, and monstrous deceptions. Resist these temptations as you inevitably find them - and your ethical power will then properly outweigh your physical advantage over others...

Live as one of them, Kal-El, to discover where your strength and power are needed - but always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. Your being is both separate and your own , but I have caused your earthly presence and must share responsibility for your actions. They can be a great people, Kal-El. They wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all - their capacity for good - I have sent them you…my only son."

This pre-recorded message kept replaying until the spaceship, and the kryptonic meteor rocks which followed, entered earth's atmosphere, heading for...

...Smallville, Kansas.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue  
Part II

Clark Kent sighed slightly, drumming his fingers softly against the desk. He was starring at a computer, not registering what the mega pixels displayed on the screen. Finishing up a small drum pattern, he glanced over the top of the monitor, which wasn't hard because of his height, to watch Chloe.

Chloe Sullivan had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. Her and her father, Gabe, had lived next door to the Kent Farm ever since Nell Potter sold it to them, just before Clark's adoption, and the meteor shower that followed.

He let his gaze wonder away from Chloe, to the Clock that was above her head. Clark stood up from his seat. He quickly grabbed the strap of his backpack with his right hand, heaving it onto his shoulder. He flashed Chloe a quick grin, before moving over to the doorway of the Torch; Smallville High's paper, ran by Chloe.

"I'll see you tonight?" He asked, opening the door.

Chloe glanced up from her own computer screen and frowned, seeing Clark out of his chair. "It's not time to..."

She was interrupted by the school bell, indicating the end of the school day.

She grinned slightly, before shaking her head. She then nodded, "Ok, Clark. I'll see you later." She went straight back to work on her article about the school Football Team Cheat Scandal.

Clark smiled to himself, before walking out of the door. He made his way quickly and easily to the school doors, before finally pushing them open and strolling into the heat wave that had recently struck Kansas.

He glanced around at all the people piling onto the buses, and into waiting cars, ready to take them back to their homes.

He walked down the steps and started a brisk pace towards the track field. As soon as he hit the deserted area, he super-sped away, running home to the Kent Farm.

He raced into the barn, having ran through the fields, and over the fence next to it, before coming to a standstill at the barn door. He frowned.

There were two SUV's and a limousine pulled up outside of the house. Five men were lounging around the drive way holding silenced Automatic Machine Guns. Clark went silently up to the loft, and settled himself into a corner.

Whoever it was, they didn't know he was here.

Using his super-hearing and x-ray vision, Clark zoomed in on voices coming from the house.

His mother and father were tied to chairs in the living room, and two armed men were standing behind them.

"You've built a cosy little life for yourself, Mr Kent..." Said a tall man with long, curly hair, as he paced across the living room. "...In this quaint little town. Now, you've lost me a lot of money. Every time I come here, I get my grant rejected on your request..."

"Of course you do!" His father spoke up loudly, "I've worked with you! You really think I'm going to let you do to my home, what you did to all those other places?; Granville, Gotham, hell, even Metropolis has been infected with your organization's ideals!"

The tall man laughed. "I've been running Organized Crime for twenty eight years, around the globe, Kent. I will not let you jeopardise everything I've worked for just to save a town populated by farmers and shop owners! And when the time comes, neither will my Son." He hissed quietly.

Clark watched as the man turned around, his long black coat swaying slightly, as he stared at yet another man who, like the others, was carrying a gun.

"You know what to do. Ring me when it's done. I'll be going down to the Town Hall to fill out another building grant." The man said roughly, before striding straight out of the screen door and into the waiting limousine. The two men followed him out, and everyone in the drive way clambered into the SUV's, escorting the limousine to town hall.

As Clark's attention was on the limousine and it's escort, he had failed to pay attention to what was going on inside the house. His attention was brought back, however, by two loudly punctuated gun shots.

His eyes gleamed with unshed tears as saw his parents slumped lifelessly in their chairs. He closed his eyes and breathed in, trying to keep his emotions under control. He waited another minute, before he stood up and walked down into the main part of the barn.

Walking over to the metal tool box his father used, he placed his hand over the steal lock, before crushing it into fine powder. Opening the box, his eyes ran over his father's old pistol.

He picked it up confidently, weighting it in his hands, before resting it at his side in his right hand. He took slow, deliberate steps out of the barn, giving the murderer in the house a few more seconds to live.

When he came across the screen door, he ripped it off its hinges soundlessly, throwing it to the side.

The murderer didn't seem to notice anything, and was talking on the phone.

"It's done, Mr Luthor..." He paused, as 'Mr Luthor' responded. "Yes, sir."

He hung up the phone, putting it slowly into his jacket pocket as he took in his surroundings.

That was all the chance Clark needed. He raised his right hand, gun firmly clenched, before levelling it onto the man's head.

He pulled the trigger.

Later that day, when the Police had been called and had searched the Kent Farm, they found a note pinned onto the head of the gunman;

'I leave this as a declaration of intent, so no one will be confused.

One: "Si vis pacem, para bellum." Latin. Found it in a History Textbook at school. "Si vis pacem, para bellum - If you want peace, prepare for war."

Two: Clark Kent is dead. He died with his parents.

Three: In certain extreme situations, the law is inadequate. In order to shame its inadequacy, it is necessary to act outside the law. To pursue natural justice. This is not vengeance. Revenge is not a valid motive, it's an emotional response. No, not vengeance.

Punishment.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter I  
**5 Years Later**

Lana Lang was pacing around her apartment with the phone to her ear, not very happy with what her boss wanted her to do later on that day.

"Please don't make me do this, Bruce...You know I don't like working with her." She said, as she finally collapsed onto her sofa.

"_Lana, this'll be the last time. I promise. And plus, you can hardly call it working with her, or working at all. All you need to do is go to their hotel, get Queen's signature on the contract, take the files that he gives you, and get out again."_

"I call this working, or I wouldn't be up so early." She sighed slightly, before nodding to herself, "Okay, when does their flight leave?" She asked, trying to muffle a yawn.

There was a chuckle on the other end, before the voice said, "_You're absolutely brilliant; you know that, right?_"

Lana hummed slightly, a small smile on her face. "Yeah. My pay check speaks for itself."

There was laughter again. "_Funny, Lana.._." There was a pause on the other end, and all Lana could hear was muffled conversation, "_The Missus asks if you're still on for tonight?_"

"Of course." Lana said, as she forced herself up, before walking over to a desk in the corner of the room. She glanced down at the Contract in question, which was in an envelope, before asking, "So, what's the contract?"

There was silence, before Bruce replied, _"You know I can't tell you that, Lana. It's too dangerous. Why do you think I went through the trouble of getting my PA to put it into an envelope?"_ He asked, trying to use sarcasm to know Lana off her track of thinking.

She nodded, as she readjusted the phone. "I know. I know you, Bruce. I was just curious. You hate Queen as much as I hate his little wench. Especially with all the work he's done with the Luthor's over the past few years."

There was another sigh, coming from Bruce. "_Yeah, well. Queen is giving us information about what the Luthor's are up to. He's had enough of being their Puppet. I just...Promise me you won't look at the files, Lana."_

She nodded again. "I promise, Bruce. What time am I meeting them?"

"_Eight, so get ready."_

"Ok. I'll see you tonight for dinner, unless you need to leave again..." She said, her voice carrying a hint of teasing.

"_You know I don't like leaving, Lana. What I do is necessary." _Came Bruce's reply.

"I know, I know. I'll see you tonight. Bye."

"Bye."

Lana smiled as she hung up the phone and placed it back on the charger. She then proceeded to run around her apartment getting ready. As it wasn't an official meeting, she wore jeans and a simple blouse. She knew that no matter what she wore, she'd look better than the tart Oliver called a Girlfriend.

Slamming the door shut behind her, she walked into the elevator that will take her down to the Building's Lobby. A few minutes later, she was strolling out of the doors of her apartment's building complex.

As taxi's were dotted up and down the busy street, she hurried into the closest and gave the address of the five star hotel Queen was staying in. She hoped when he left, he wouldn't be coming back from Star City any time soon.

As the Hotel was only a few blocks away, it didn't take long for the cab to drive up to the curb outside the large building. Lana quickly paid the driver and slowly made her way into the lobby.

"Hi." She said to the receptionist, as she drummed her fingers against the counter. "I'm here to see Mr. Queen."

The receptionist nodded, typing away on her computer. "Ok, give me a moment, please." A few seconds later, she looked up and said "Mr. Queen is in the pent house suite...The elevator on the right." She indicated to her left side.

"Ok, thank you." Lana replied, as she turned and walked over to the elevator. Pressing the button, the doors slid open to reveal a small metal cart that looked like a biscuit tin. She crossed the threshold and pressed the only button in the lift.

A moment later, the doors slid open onto a small corridor. She walked down it to the door at the end, before knocking gently.

"Who is it?" A male voice said from the other side of the door. It was muffled, so it sounded like he was farther across the room.

"It's Lana Lang."

"Ok, hang on."

A moment later Oliver Queen opened the door and popped his head out. When he saw Lana, he gave her a smile before opening the door even wider. "Come on in, Lana."

She walked past him into the finely decorated suite. She turned around to face him, before holding out the large packet.

"The contract?" Oliver said with a slight frown, before nodding to himself and taking the envelope in his hands.

Lana remained quiet, as Oliver walked over to a finely carved coffee table. Making sure his back was to her, he opened it up, pulling out two documents. Grabbing the pen that had been waiting on the table, he quickly signed his name on both of them, before stuffing them back into the envelope.

"Hang on a minute. I'll get the files." Was all he said, as he walked past her into another room.

He came back a few seconds later holding three relatively thick files. He handed them over straight away.

Lana frowned slightly, fighting her desire to have a peak. Instead, she ran a finger down the page corners.

Letting out a gasp, she winced as she got a deep paper cut.

Oliver had been watching her, and laughed slightly when he saw her wince. "Bathroom. Through there and to the right." He said, indicating the double doors at the other end of the room. "I'll get you a band aid.

She nodded, and walked over to them, pushing them open. She then walked straight past Lois Lane, and into the bathroom, not even acknowledging the other women's presence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter II

Kal-El stood erect on the balcony of a Pent House Suite, set a top a five star hotel. He breathed in the cold morning air as he waited for his target. The couple occupying the Suite hadn't once set foot out onto the balcony since they 'd checked in, so he wasn't nervous about getting caught. But he was feeling something. Something he couldn't pin-point. And that, more than anything, frustrated him.

He exhaled, staring down at the street below. He could see little specs moving up and down the street, but couldn't see anything that defined one from another, without using his telescopic vision. He pushed himself away from the edge using the railing, before turning to face the balcony door. It was plain glass, but nobody ever looked out onto the balcony, because frankly, who would think that someone could be standing on the balcony of a 13 story building?

He watched as a dark blonde talked animatedly on the phone in their second lounge, not paying much attention to anything. He stared at her for a few seconds with a disgusted look on his face. She had too much heavy makeup on, and she didn't look very bright. His gaze wondered away from her, and towards the sky. He sighed again, before settling himself down against the wall. The door directly to his left so he could move quickly and efficiently when the time came.

He'd been up since the crack of dawn cleaning his two silenced pistols, and trying to decide where he'd wait. He'd had the choice of the balcony, on top of the elevator cart, in the ventilation system, or in basically any of the unoccupied rooms. He'd been watching the couple that were staying here, and they only ever went into their bedroom, both of the two lounges were used often, and the bathroom. All the five other rooms that occupied the suite would have been safe.

He'd decided against the elevator cart because he wouldn't be able to move quickly enough for his liking, the ventilation because it would just be damn uncomfortable, and he didn't use any of the five other rooms because, by chance, they may have decided to take a look.

The Balcony was a prime location due to it being easily accessible, comfortable, and it would allow him a quick escape route.

Half an hour past as he quietly thought over the decisions he'd made concerning this particular target. He was brought out of his musings by a gut feeling. Glancing down at his watch, he thought 'Any minute now.'

He expanded his hearing range so he could listen to whatever was about to take place in the apartment. He hadn't been too thorough in his research about the occupants, or the target. All he knew was that his target was going to show up, and take away the evidence that incriminated the Luthor's. The occupants were Oliver Jonas Queen, 27, who was CEO of Queen Enterprises, his parent's had been killed in a plane crash, and he'd been working with Lex Luthor for the last seven years. And his very loud and annoying girlfriend was Lois Lane. She'd had a job at the Daily Planet until Wayne Enterprises took it over, and she'd had a falling out with the new Editor-in-Chief. He hadn't heard much about what it was all about. He didn't need to know. He didn't know who's side either of them were on, but he'd sure find out.

Suddenly, he heard a loud knocking on the door. He frowned slightly, wondering why his target would be bothering to knock.

"_Who is it?"_ He heard Queen say.

Kal-El tensed, getting ready to spring into action.

"_It's Lana Lang." _ Came a small, female voice from the other side of the flimsy wooden door.

Kal-El relaxed slightly, with a frown on his face. He knew his target was a male, so who was this women, and what did she want? If she didn't leave now, she'd get caught up in this mess.

"_Ok, hang on."_

He heard the door open.

"_Come on in, Lana."_

There was a pause, so Kal-El tensed again, thinking something was wrong.

"_The contract?"_

Sighing, he tried to piece together what could be happening in there. He couldn't be bothered to turn around and use his x-ray vision. He didn't think it was that important.

Until he heard the scribbling of a pen, and Queen saying _"Hang on a minute. I'll get the files."_

Kal-El spun around and used his x-ray vision when he heard a gasp coming from the other women. He let out a shallow breath when he laid eyes on her. Brunette...Petite...Beautiful.

She had cut her finger on the edge of some documents.

"_Bathroom. Through there and to the right. "I'll get you a band aid."_

He tried shaking all thoughts of her from his mind as she walked into the second lounge, closer to the balcony. She then walked into the room opposite the balcony door.

Queen's girlfriend stared after her, before going to join said person in the first lounge, talking in hushed voices.

He was paying too much attention to Lana, and couldn't act fast enough when he heard the Suite door get kicked off its hinges. In the doorway stood a man dressed all in black, wearing a balaclava.

Before anyone could do much else, the man raised a silenced pistol and let off two shots. They both hit their mark.

The head's of both Oliver Queen and Lois Lane.

Kal-El watched as they both dropped lifeless to the floor. He closed his eyes for a second, before standing up and drawing one of his pistols. He peeked around and through the balcony door to see a scared looking Lana barely standing, in the bathroom.

He sighed, before waving one of his arms in the air, trying to draw her attention.

When she finally focused on him, her eyes went wide as she saw the gun in his hand. He quickly shook his head, before putting an index finger to his lips, a sign for her to keep quiet.

She silently nodded, leaning back against the tiled wall of the bathroom. She slid down it until she was sitting, knee's drawn to her chest.

He remained still for a second, before grabbing the door handle and silently pulling it open. He strode confidently inside and glanced around.

The target was currently rummaging through the files Lana had left on the coffee table.

"Sir, I don't think there yours to look at..." Kal-El said, putting on a polite and conversational tone.

The man's head snapped up as he reached for his gun. He quickly levelled it and shot a few off.

Kal-El sighed slightly, as the bullets tore into his clothes, but didn't harm him. For effect, he moved back a few steps, to make it look like the impact hurt.

"My turn!" He said, staring at the target. He levelled his own gun, like he first did, five years ago, and shot a single bullet. The bullet tore through the room and went straight through the man's head, right between the eyes.

Kal-El shook his head sadly as his gaze ran over the two, more innocent fatalities.

He quickly placed his pistol back into his left chest holster, before turning around to see Lana making her way slowly and warily into the lounge.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter III

Kal-El watched as Lana came into the room, before placing her small hands on the back of the sofa, to support her. She was trying to Kal-El's stare, and the three dead bodies on the floor, but nothing else held her interest. Picking the lesser of two evils, she looked up to the man that had most likely saved her life.

"Who are you? Who's he?" She asked, them being the first questions that came to her. The questions came out rather weak, as she tried not to think too much into the bodies laying on the floor near the coffee table.

Kal thought for a moment, tapping his pistol to make sure it was secure. "He _was_ a professional killer hired by one of the Luthor's to get back them files. _I _am a professional killer who wants to see the Luthor's burn. Figuratively or literally." He said with a slight shrug.

Lana nodded her head slightly in acceptance. She sighed, brushing her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Umm, well, could you possibly hand me those files and, uh, I'll be on my way...You see, I've been told to get them..."

Kal smiled slightly, shaking his head, but he handed over the files. "Sure, you can have them. If the Luthor's are willing to kill to stop this exchange, it's going to someone who can do something with them. I don't have much need for them. **But...**I can't allow you to leave this room."

Lana's eyes went wide, as she tried to comprehend what he was saying, and trying to find an excuse for him not to kill her. "But, you said if I was going to hand them to someone who could..."

"...Not using the elevator, at least." Kal finished with a grin, before glancing around the suite.

"What? Why?" Lana asked, trying to piece things together.

"Because...By now, whichever Luthor sent him will know that something went wrong, because this guy," he said, nodding his head towards the hit man, "never checked in afterwards. It's been five minutes. He'll have his lackey's here by now, and as they aren't up here, they'll be down in the lobby..."

Lana nodded again, clutching at the files. "How are we going to get out of here?" She asked.

Kal sighed. "I don't know at the moment. I never thought I'd be helping someone else escape." He answered honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my original plan was to get in, kill the target," He said, once again nodding to the hit man, "Kill the witnesses," He nodded to the bodies of Queen and Lane, "take the files and escape."

"You were going to kill Oliver and Lois?" She gasped, shocked.

"Yeah. They'd have served their purpose. What more could they do?" He asked casually, turning away from her and walking into the second lounge.

Lana slowly followed. "So, how would you have escaped if you were on your own?"

Kal poked his head out of the balcony door, with a raised eyebrow, before pulling it back in to look at her. "The same way we're going to escape now. Come on, out here." He said, shoving the door open more and strolling out onto the tiled floor.

Lana walked after him a second later, the files held tightly to her chest. "You didn't answer my question." She stated with a slight frown.

"I'm such a rebel, aren't I?" He quipped offhandedly as he peeked over the edge of the terrace. He quickly judged the distance between the hotel and the building across from it.

Lana remained quiet, glancing around the balcony wondering what his master plan is, before something suddenly occurred to her. "I don't even know the name of my rescuer..."

"Of course you don't, I didn't give it." He said, as he turned back to her. "Kal-El. You can call me Kal."

"What kind of name is Kal-El?" Lana asked with a deeper frown. "It's one of those unique, out-of-this-world names, like Byron..." She added as an afterthought.

Kal smiled. "You're about to see just _how_ out-of-this-world I really am. There are a few requirements for my escape plan to work."

"And they are?" she asked apprehensively.

"1. I'm going to have to carry you. 2. You have to **not** let go, no matter what happens, until I say. That's essential. And 3rdly, you need to keep quiet!" He stated, ticking them off in his head, trying to think of anything else he needed to add.

Lana glanced around them, wondering what he was up to, before nodding gently. "Ok. I trust you." She let off a small laugh, "God knows why. But I do." She said, nodding to herself one more time, stealing herself to be picked up by a serial killer.

That made Kal pause. It took a minute for his mind to start working again, but when he did he jumped straight into action. He walked the remaining distance between them, and bent down. He quickly placed an arm behind her knees, before swiping her off her feet and into his arms.

He adjusted his arms around her so they were both relatively comfortable, before he strolled over to the railings.

Lana squirmed in his arms, and buried her head into the crook of his neck. She'd been afraid of heights, ever since she was little. Nothing particularly scary had happened to her, but she just didn't like to be so far off the ground, if you feel, it would surely kill you. And that was one of those times were it most certainly could kill you.

"Promise me something..." She whispered into his shoulder.

Kal breathed in, and when he did, he inhaled the scent of Lana's shampoo mixture, and her light perfume. He closed his eyes for a second to get his mind back on track. He'd never had a girl this close to him before. Before the murders at the Kent Farm, Clark Kent had been too young to have had much experience with girls, and ever since then, he'd been following Luthor's lackey's around, killing them, and disrupting their business transactions. Generally, being a large pain in the ass. So he'd never had much time for a female companion.

He exhaled, opening his eyes, before manoeuvring his head so his mouth was by her ear. "Anything." He stated honestly. He didn't know why, but right at that moment in time, he honestly thought he would do anything she asked of him.

"Please don't let me die..." She whimpered slightly, tightening her grip around his neck.

Kal thought he felt tears spilling onto his shirt as he gulped slightly.

"I promise." He said quietly, but clearly.

He then placed a foot on the railing, and pushed off, quickly soaring into the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter IV

Lana's eyes widened as they were launched off the balcony and above the street. She quickly buried her head further into Kal's neck. When her squirming began to loosen his hold on her, he had to say something.

"Easy, Miss. I've got you!" He stated, trying to get her to calm down enough for him to get them to the building across the street. They were currently suspended in midair, above a packed street.

"You...you've got me? Who's got you?!" She whispered harshly into his ear.

Kal laughed, as he finally landed on the other rooftop. "I haven't figured that out just yet..." He said with a sad smile.

As Kal released her, Lana took a few steps backwards, away from him. "How did you do that?" She asked, as her eyes went from him to the balcony they'd just _flew _from. She gave a dry laugh, before pointing to him, and then to the balcony. "We just...You..." She spluttered, not knowing what to say to a man that could _fly._

Kal nodded again. "As I said; I don't know how I did it. I've been able to do it for awhile now." He said, brushing it off and walking over to the metal ladder that was attached to the side of the building, descending into a dark alley, even in the current day light.

He turned back around and gripped her shoulders. "Do you have somewhere safe you can go? They'll know who you are by now, so that rules out your apartment..."

Lana nodded, still dazed, trying to figure him out. "Umm, yeah; Wayne Manor should be safe enough with all the protection Bruce has put in place..."

Kal chuckled, staring at her, before shaking his head. "Why am I not surprised your with Bruce." He said with a sigh.

"You know Bruce?"

He nodded, turning his back to her and walking back to the ledge. "Yeah. I have a withstanding offer to work with him to put the Luthor's behind Bars."

"Then why don't you? Surely it would be better than this!" She asked, walking over to him.

"Because..." He said, drawing both his pistols, "I don't need to hang out with The Batman to annoy the Luthor's, I do that better on my own, without a moral compass." He fired off two shots at the roof door, which had begun to open. Two bodies in black suits fell through the widening door and landed on one another.

"Even if you didn't hang out with the Batman, it doesn't mean you don't have a moral compass...I mean, you saved me, even when I've seen you kill...And how did you know that I knew about Bruce being the Batman?" She interrupted herself, with a frown.

"I saw the complete trust you had in him. Only someone who knew would have that much trust in a supposedly irresponsible, superficial playboy." He responded, stepping off the side of the building and plummeting to the ground, where he proceeded to shoot five more suits that were standing idle in the alley.

He quickly x-rayed the small apartment building to see three more suits situated in two joint apartments looking out across the street to the 5 star hotel.

Jumping back up the roof, he found Lana still standing where he'd left her.

"I thought you'd left me here!" She said as soon as she saw him land.

Kal shook his head. "Only taking out the trash." He said, walking to where the two bodies lay, one on top of the other. He then proceeded to pick both of them up at the same time, walking to the edge of the building, and dropping them onto of their also dead friends.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a second." He said to Lana, walking through the roof doorway. As soon as he was out of sight of Lana, he super-sped to the joint apartment.

He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A rough voice said from inside.

"Room Service."

"Huh?...Hey! We don't..."

Kal quickly levelled his pistol to the peep hole and fired a shot, forcing the bullet through the man's eye.

Kicking the door open, he strolled into the room. The other two men quickly scrambled to grab their own guns. Kal glanced around, before super-speeding to the men's guns, then returned to his previous position by the door.

When the men finally grabbed at their guns, and levelled them on him, they fell apart, piece by piece.

Kal chuckled. "My bad." He said, as he raised his own and shot them both, their bodies crumpling to the ground.

Sparing once last glance around the apartments, and finding nothing of interest, he quickly super-sped back to the roof, where Lana was sitting down, her back to the ledge, waiting for him to return.

Lana forced a small smile when she saw that he'd returned.

"We all clear?" She asked, standing up and meeting him in the middle of the roof.

"Yeah, we're clear." Kal said, reaching out for her hand. "You best stay close, though. You know, just in case."

Lana nodded and took his hand.

"How far is Wayne Manor from here?" Kal asked, gently pulling her along with him as they began making their descent down the buildings staircase.

Lana thought for a second. "Not long, 15, 20 minutes, maybe, depending on how we get there..."

Kal nodded as they stopped short of the building's main entrance. "So basically not long at all." He muttered to himself, as he opened the door and walked out.

Lana didn't appear to hear, but stayed close to him as he moved into the horde of pedestrian traffic that was charging down the sidewalk.

They manoeuvred their way through the crowd until they reached a taxi that was lounging at the curb. Quickly opening the door to lay claim to it, he moved back to let Lana climb in. She did so without hesitation. He joined her, and then turned to the driver.

"Wayne Manor!"


End file.
